Aburrimiento, caos y otras yerbas (alucinógenas)
by Hija de la Tempestad
Summary: Pongamos que los Daedra y los Aedra han hecho y deshecho Nirn cientos de veces. Pongamos que en cada "partida" han utilizado un avatar distinto... y pongamos que a Sheogorath se le pira la pinza y decide juntar dos de sus avatares más "entrañables": una dunmer impulsiva y una imperial cobardica. ¿El motivo?: generar caos allá donde vayan. Crossover OC's Lal y Tempest. Reto.
1. PRÓLOGO

_"Aburrimiento, caos y otras yerbas (alucinógenas)"_

* * *

**_NOTA IMPORTANTE: éste es un fic escrito a medias con mi muy sufrida betatester y amiga SeventhDevil juntando nuestros personajes de Oblivion, que pertenecen a realidades paralelas. Está escrito en plan coña, así que ya os podéis ir esperando situaciones fuera de contexto y un poco extrañas xDDD_**

**_Así pues, con todos ustedes, Lal y Tempest... y Sheogorath, el causante de todo el embolado._**

* * *

_Prólogo: De la locura y sus consecuencias._

* * *

Sheogorath en ocasiones se adolecía de la recurrente aflicción que, más tarde o más temprano y de forma más o menos intermitente, padecían a la larga todos los inmortales de su especie: el aburrimiento.

Poderoso, absorbente y requemado aburrimiento supino.

Cuando eres eterno y tu mera existencia implica formar parte de algunos rasgos presentes en una humanidad en constante cambio, la falta de novedad y el mismo hastío pueden llegar a darse peligrosamente de la mano con una facilidad cuanto menos pasmosa.

Y el Dios Loco ODIABA aburrirse.

En aquel instante Haskill, su bretón Camarlengo de impecable gusto y pésimo sentido del humor, le observaba desde una posición varios peldaños más abajo del trono con ojos suspicaces. En lo más profundo de su subconsciente intuía una ligera perturbación en el ánimo de su Señor, ya acostumbrado como estaba a sus súbitos e imprevistos giros de humor en todas las... eh... eternidades que llevaba a su servicio.

Y de aquella sensación no es que pudiera decir precisamente que algo bueno fuera a salir. Más bien todo lo contrario.

- ¡Haskill! - saltó de pronto el Daedra dando un sonoro golpe con su bastón en el suelo - ¡Tengo hambre y no sé qué comer!, ¡sugiéreme algo, rápido! - bisbiseó impaciente, sus ojos dispares bailando enloquecidos de un lado a otro rápidamente, a veces proyectando cada iris en direcciones totalmente opuestas.

- ¿Puedo sugeriros, Lord Sheogorath, una pierna de baliwog ahumada salteada de especias picantes y acompañada de una suculenta y espesa guarnición de puré de sesos con patata? Todo ésto regado, por supuesto, con una botella de vino de sangre argoniano – respondió tranquilamente el hombre con un gesto ceremonioso de la mano - Con un toque de belladama, si es de vuestro agrado.

Sheogorath se lo pensó un momento.

- Oh, bien – asintió con aire derrotista, ondeando una mano – Éso servirá, creo... ¡Espera! - gritó alterado - ¿Has dicho una pierna de baliwog ahumada? ¿Desde cuándo nos comemos a ésos reptiles gordos y feos?, ¿quién lo puso de moda?

- Vos, mi Señor – replicó Haskill impasiblemente.

- Ton-te-rías – silabeó el Daedra, primero enarcando una ceja, luego la otra – Creé a ésos bichos un día en que andaba algo despistado. Cosas relacionadas con hoyos y payeses, ya me entiendes... ¿o eran payasos...? Es igual – resopló, alzando una mano enguantada como si espantara moscas – No creo que tenga mucho que ver con el tema que estamos tratando... que, por cierto, ¿cuál era? - inquirió, despistado.

- Deseabais comer algo, Lord Sheogorath – le recordó Haskill con su habitual estoicismo.

- Cierto, muy cierto, ¡terriblemente cierto! - asintió entusiastamente el barbudo Daedra haciendo una pirueta con el bastón en el aire - ¡Tan cierto como el día y la noche! ¡Tan cierto como que Malacath es un aguafiestas! - prosiguió, alzando el timbre de su voz de cadencias desequilibradas cada vez más - ¡Tan cierto como que hoy ME ABURRO SOBERANAMENTE!, y comer ¡TAMBIÉN ME ABURRE, ABURRE, ABURRE! - chilló como un niño malcriado al que se le acaba de denegar un capricho tonto.

Haskill permaneció en su sitio, quieto como una estatua y con el rostro hierático.

- ¿Os aburrís, Lord Sheogorath? - aventuró cortésmente.

- Vaya, ¿tanto se me nota? - replicó el Príncipe Daédrico, súbitamente cansado - Supongo que debe de ser la edad... voy perdiendo la facultad de divertirme a la par que voy ganando la pesadez que me supone el aburrirme.

- Os sucede cada ciclo vital, mi Señor - apuntó el Camarlengo como si aquello no fuera ninguna novedad - Y he de señalaros que siempre hallais el modo de entretener vuestra ágil mente.

El Daedra animó su apagada expresión con una exagerada mueca sonriente mientras uno de sus ojos temblaba ligeramente, Haskill no sabría decir si de alegría o de impaciencia, ante la evidente travesura que se estaba comenzando a gestar en su inmortal cabeza.

Porque otra cosa no, pero el Príncipe de la Locura siempre hallaba una nueva manera de distraerse, a cada cual más imposible, grotesca o estrambótica, pero sus ideas refrescaban cada ciclo vital de formación, vida, muerte y desaparición. Los Aedra y los Daedra habían hecho y deshecho a placer las razas mortales incontables veces y era su pasatiempo manipularlas a su antojo.

A veces tenían creaciones brillantes, otras un poco menos afortunadas, otras aberrantes... pero todo conformaba un emocionante tablero de juego con infinidad de posibilidades.

Y Sheogorath era un asiduo a ése tablero, donde generaba caos siempre que podía.

- ¿Sabes, Haskill?, siempre me he preguntado...

El bretón no varió su estoico semblante.

- ¿Sí, Lord Sheogorath?

- … Cómo sería juntar dos partidas en una. - terminó el Daedra.

El sirviente, pese a no demostrarlo exteriormente, en su interior comenzó a enumerar las cosas que debería disponer para ponerse a cubierto de la nueva excentricidad de su amo.

Más trabajo y más dolores de cabeza para él. Su labor nunca terminaba...

- Porque, ya sabes... he tenido en mis manos varias criaturillas encantadoras con las que me he echado unas cuantas risas... - seguía diciendo el Gran Lunático como si le acabaran de dar cuerda – Como mi entrañable elfa oscura de pelo corto, ¡qué carácter! - exclamó jovial como un muchacho - ¡Encajaba todos los asaltos!, ¡pateaba traseros a diestro y siniestro! Oh, me encantaba la manera que tenía de insultar a la ridícula triada de dioses de segunda categoría que conformaban el Tribunal de Morrowind cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad... - suspiró extasiado, símbolo evidente de que aquello le traía muy buenos recuerdos a la cabeza - ¡Por todos los palitos de pescado!, ¿cómo se llamaba? Lo tengo en la punta de la lengua...

Haskill apenas pestañeó.

- Os referís a Lal sin duda, mi Señor. De la Casa Telvanni.

- Ah, sí - confirmó Sheogorath - La tierna damisela dunmer de los berridos estridentes acompañada de su amplio muestrario de atronach. Una buena chica, sí señor.

- Trajo muchos problemas cuando llegó aquí - opinó Haskill.

- ¡Era una chica estupenda!

- Estuvisteis a punto de reencarnaros en ella, Lord Sheogorath - recordó el bretón con un suspiro de agotamiento. Aquella joven les había supuesto muchos quebraderos de cabeza durante una de las Marchas Grises.

El Daedra se echó a reír estruendosamente.

- ¡Me encanta cuando se resisten! - cacareó - Cuesta mucho encontrar un Héroe de Kvatch que no acabe de receptáculo para mi augusta persona. Lo cual me hace pensar en la peque imperial... ¡el inquieto pájaro verde! ¡Mi gamberra preferida! - chilló con voz de pito, como una colegiala el primer día de curso.

- ¿Habláis de Tempest, mi Señor?

- ¡Ah, la Hija de la Tempestad...!, tan insegura... ¡tan entretenida! - rió Sheogorath - Lástima que el otro melón de huerto viniera con ella incluido en el lote... Tendré que pensar cómo deshacerme de él en la siguiente ronda...

- Fuisteis vos quien le aceptasteis en Shivering Isles, Lord Sheogorath – mencionó el Camarlengo como si lo dejara caer de casualidad.

El Gran Lunático resopló.

- Suponía un receptáculo mucho más apto para mis poderes – explicó – Además, me daba pena usar a la chiquilla...

Haskill entonces tomó aire, consciente de lo arriesgado pero completamente necesario de la pregunta que iba a formular.

- ¿Por qué os han venido ellas dos a la mente, mi Señor?

Sheogorath manejó una maliciosa mueca sonriente al tiempo que juntaba los dedos de las manos como si estuviera hablando de un importantísimo negocio.

- Siempre me ha dado rabia que unas chicas tan majas no se llegasen nunca a conocer - dijo simplemente.

- Pertenecen a realidades distintas, Lord Sheogorath.

- Lo sé, ¡lo sé! - clamó éste - ¡Qué idiotez!, ¿verdad? Las dimensiones, sus encantadores mortales repetidos y sus carismáticos avatares separados... - divagó ausentemente - ¡Deberíamos inaugurar un Club de Héroes Paralelos y dar pie a varios foros de debate! ¡Ésos mortales DEBERÍAN conocerse entre sí!, ¡intercambiar impresiones entre ellos!, ¡pesadillas, amoríos, sacrificios, asesinatos, robos, hechizos estúpidos, consejos de belleza, prostituciones, enfermedades venéreas...!

Al oír ésto, Haskill, en una de sus raras demostraciones de variedad facial, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y tuvo que recurrir a todo el dominio de sí mismo para reprimir las súbitas ganas de girarse bruscamente hacia su Señor y tratar de disuadirle de que no pensase más cencerradas.

El problema era que, aún habiéndolo intentado, cuando al Dios Loco se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había elemento viviente que se lo borrara.

Así pues, hubo de oír lo que el Daedra iba entretejiendo en su peligrosamente desbordada imaginación al tiempo que hacía piruetas cada vez más rápidas con el bastón, de tal manera que el pobre sirviente hubo de permanecer quieto en su sitio con la amenaza de que, de un momento a otro, podría lloverle una bastonazo en toda la calva.

- ¡Considera las opciones, Haskill! - exclamaba el inmortal entusiasmado - ¿Te imaginas? ¿Qué se dirían los unos a los otros? ¡Hay tantas personalidades fascinantes, tantas historias diferentes, tantas meteduras de pata monumentales...! Bueno, siempre y cuando no contemos a la cándida y terroríficamente perfecta Mary Sue... - en ésto que se llevó una mano a la sien como si tratara de reprimir un fuerte dolor de cabeza - Aquella chica fue una muy mala idea... creo que jamás volveré a apostar contra Clavicus Vile en el terreno de los grandes azotes de la humanidad... hasta Peryite se mostró horrorizado por la monstruosidad aquella, peor que la más repugnante de sus plagas... recuerdo que incluso Vaermina pactó con la tal Mary Sue para que no durmiera y así no tener que aguantarla en el ámbito de los sueños...

Haskill también recordaba a aquel ser... y el sólo pensarlo le dio escalofríos.

- En fin - dijo Sheogorath desechando de sus pensamientos aquello con un gesto de una de sus manos enguantadas - La cuestión es que ésas dos chicas en particular... ¡me gustaría volver a verlas!, ¡meterlas en otro lío!, ¡ver cómo se las apañan sin referencias de ninguna clase! Quiero verlas actuar en conjunto, Haskill, sincronizadas... como cuando tocaban las cinco de la tarde y el dunmer Aldos Othran se ponía de cerveza hasta las cejas en mitad del puente de Cheydinhal para cantar "_Cliffracer"_. ¡Aquello era entrega, precisión...! antes de que le mataran, por supuesto, pero éso no viene al caso... - terminado de decir lo cual, hizo un complicado movimiento de muñeca y golpeó el suelo con su bastón.

El ojo de la visionaria Ciirta que descansaba en la empuñadura comenzó a moverse frenético de un lado a otro.

En aquellos instantes, Shivering Isles experimentó en toda su extensión un nuevo cambio (uno de tantos millones a lo largo de las eternidades, ya que Sheogorath tenía un temperamento altamente voluble), un cambio destinado tanto a la Manía como a la Demencia.

Los Seductores Oscuros lo notaron, los Santos Dorados se percataron inmediatamente.

El Reino de la Locura por entero se preparaba para la nueva decisión de su amo y Señor. Una decisión nunca antes tomada por un inmortal.

Y el Gran Lunático se sonrió para sus adentros cuando percibió su territorio listo para abarcar la magnitud de sus nuevos designios.

- Está decidido - sentenció con voz desdoblada, producto de su presente estatus de grandeza - ¡Que se apaguen las luces!, ¡que se levante el telón...! … y todas ésas cosas que se dicen... - divagó por un instante - ¡Que mis chicas se conozcan!, ¡que causen desperfectos!, ¡que manden a Mundus al borde del Caos! He dicho.

En aquel instante, las imágenes de ambas jóvenes, cada una inconsciente en su sueño, paralelas en sus respectivas realidades, se atrajeron como dos imanes suspendidos en mitad de la nada y se fundieron en una sola entidad durante apenas un segundo.

Mundus colisionó contra sí mismo en un choque dimensional que sobrecargó el aire de electricidad, y la de los cabellos verdes se escindió de la noble Telvanni; distintas en sus comienzos, distintas en sus escalafones sociales, distintas en sus ideas y sentimientos... pero unidas por un mismo destino.

"_Cierra las Fauces del Oblivion"._

Tras aquello, hubo un instante de eterna oscuridad... de silencio absoluto... y Sheogorath se regodeó en su obra.

Los Aedra no se iban a alegrar nada de aquello.

Dudaba incluso que sus camaradas Daedra lo hicieran...


	2. Cap 01

_"Aburrimiento, caos y otras yerbas (alucinógenas)"_

* * *

_Cap. 01: Dos Heroínas de Kvatch, un lío muy gordo._

* * *

Y, desde el mismo instante en que aquella obra daédrica terrible fuera llevada a cabo, algo conminó a las mujeres a abrir los ojos al mismo tiempo, algo inesperado, algo repentino... como un codazo inconsciente de la imperial durmiente contra las costillas de la dunmer inconsciente a su lado.

La reacción no se hizo de esperar lo que se dice mucho.

- ¡¿PERO QUÉ COÑO...?! - gritaron las dos féminas al unísono. Tempest acabó en el suelo de culo del susto, la dunmer Lal la observaba desde la cama con una mueca de diversión pintada en el rostro.

- Hey...- saludó la elfa con tono coqueto y una sonrisa, acercándose al borde de la cama para observar a la atónita imperial que la miraba desde el suelo - No creo que nos conozcamos... Si te conociese me acordaría.

La chica la observó con la boca abierta.

_¡¿Y ésta tipa...?!_ - pensó turulata - _¿Por qué está aquí... y por qué me mira de ése modo tan raro...?_

- Eh... - vaciló, insegura - Va a ser que no...

- Bueno... pues nunca es tarde... - Lal le guiñó un ojo y amplió su sonrisa - ¿No llevas demasiada ropa para dormir, querida?

Tempest súbitamente pegó un bote desde la fría superficie del encerado. ¿Cómo que "_demasiada ropa"_...?

Entonces, al observar más detenidamente a su atrevida interlocutora, se percató con gran estupor que, bajo aquellas sábanas, nada cubría el bien formado cuerpo de aquella mujer.

- La suficiente, gracias - replicó enrojeciendo violentamente. Jamás se había visto en una situación semejante y no sabía muy bien qué pensar al respecto.

La dunmer la miró contrariada, revolviéndose perezosamente entre las sábanas, sin acabar de comprender lo que estaba pasando allí.

- Vaaale... entonces, si no has venido a darme "los buenos días"... - respondió marcando las comillas con los dedos - ¿Qué demonios haces en mi cama?

La muchacha le dio una mirada llena de incredulidad.

- ¿Tu cama? - bufó - MI CAMA querrás decir - remarcó poniéndose en pie con toda su corta estatura y sus finúsquilos brazos en jarras.

- ¿Discúlpame? - Lal se alzó para encararla también - Perdona, preciosidad, pero llevo durmiendo en esta cama desde que llegué aquí con Martin... De hecho, ni siquiera recuerdo verte por aquí ni a ti ni a tu pelo.

- Pues yo _y mi pelo_ no hemos visto nunca a ningún elfo en el Templo Soberano de las Nubes - replicó la chica, ceñuda, tratando de no dejarse impresionar por el simple hecho de que aquella mujer ni se había molestado en taparse cuando se había levantado para hacerle frente - Y mira que llevo algo más de un año por aquí haciendo encargos y demás - sin embargo, lo pensó un instante detenidamente, no había caído en la cuenta... - Espera, ¿no serás tú de los soldados mercenarios que pagamos, verdad?

La elfa cruzó los brazos mirando a su interlocutora con una mueca de ofensa absoluta.

- ¿Soldado? ¿Mercenaria? ¡¿Yo?! - exclamó con su habitual tono sarcástico - Como ya te he dicho, guapa, llegué aquí hace meses, acompañando a Martin Septim. Desde entonces soy una Hermana Cuchilla... - de pronto paró en seco y encaró de nuevo a la chica, acercando su rostro a pocos centímetros del de ella - De hecho, que yo sepa, no hay ningún soldado pagado en este templo... Si eres una espía del Amanecer Mítico, deberíais revisar vuestra información.

La chica no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, ¡con qué morro le decía aquella desconocida que si era una espía y demás! Bendito Akatosh... ¿sería ésto una broma...? Porque no tenía ni puta gracia.

- Vale, lo pillo - resopló meneando la cabeza de lado a lado - ¿Quién ha sido ésta vez el que ha tenido la brillante idea? Cyrus, ¿verdad? - añadió, mirando en todas direcciones con claro escepticismo - ¡Está bien, chicos, podéis salir!, ¡se acabó el cachondeo! ¡Os he pillado y me debéis un señor desayuno como compensación!

La elfa la miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y mala leche. Aquella condenada cría estaba empezando a tocarle las narices de mala manera. Primero se aparecía en su cama de buena mañana con toda la jeta del mundo y ahora la tomaba por tonta hablando con el aire.

- Vamos a ver, mocosa, si te has equivocado de cama, lo dices y ya está - la cortó malhumorada - Pero te juro por el santo Nerevar que me estás agotando la paciencia y eso no es algo recomendable...

_¡¿Mocosa?!_ - Tempest se estaba empezando a poner calentita, y no en el buen sentido de la palabra.

Aquella... desaprensiva, ¿acababa de llamarla "mocosa"?

- Mira - empezó, conteniendo su mucha mala gaita, entre otras cosas porque no sabía con quién se las estaba viendo. El jefe siempre le decía que no se pasara de lista y no atacara sin calibrar al enemigo - No sé ni quién eres ni por qué has amanecido en MI CAMA, pero lo que sí sé es que, como me cabrees, llamo a las armas a todos los Cuchillas del Templo y, en menos de lo que canta un gallo, acabarás rodeada de hombres y mujeres armados... en pelota picada - concluyó orgullosamente, cruzándose de brazos.

Lal soltó una carcajada sarcástica. No acababa de entender lo que pretendía aquella chiquilla llamando a los Cuchillas. La Orden de la que formaba parte. Sabía que había algo que se le escapaba, algo que no cuadraba, pero aquella cría la había puesto de tan mala leche que en aquel preciso momento estaba haciendo caso omiso de todo pensamiento racional.

- Me cago en Almalexia, Vivec, Sotha Sil y en la puta madre que los parió a todos... A ver, niña, no sé lo que pretendes exactamente llamando a armas a la JODIDA ORDEN DE LA QUE FORMO PARTE - la elfa habló alzando la voz sin remilgo alguno - Pero por mí puedes llamar a todo el jodido Morag Tong, que te aseguro que, en pelota picada o no, aquí no queda ni uno en pie... Así que no te la juegues más y deja de tocarme lo que no me suena.

¡¿De la Orden de la que formaba parte?! Dioses... aquella tipa estaba drogada hasta las cejas... Lo raro es que nadie se hubiera percatado de que una elfa colocada se hubiera introducido en el Templo por la noche para ir a dar JUSTAMENTE con su cama, despelotarse, y meterse a pillar calorcillo.

Como dijo Martin una vez "_Cuánto mal hace el skooma a las cabezas"_

- Oye... - comenzó Tempest, no sabiendo muy bien qué decirle a aquella loca - Ya sabes... no deberías estropearte la vida así... que las pipitas de azúcar son muy chulas y tal, pero luego pasan factura - expuso muy seriamente - ¿Te traigo una poción curativa?, te ayudará.

La dunmer no daba crédito a sus oídos... Tras despertarse en SU cama, llamarla mercenaria y amenazarla con llamar a SU propia Orden para detenerla... ¿Aquella cría se atrevía a llamarla yonki en su propia cara? Claramente algo tenía que ir mal en la cabeza de aquella imperial canija, pero la elfa estaba lo bastante cabreada como pasar de aquello y dar una zancada hacia la chica, agarrándola del cuello de la camisola y alzándola en vilo, con los ojos rojos peligrosamente cercanos a los suyos.

- ¿Has tenido los benditos cojones de llamarme yonki, mocosa de mierda? - preguntó con un siseo lleno de ira - ¿Por qué no lo repites? Venga... repítelo.

Tempest, sudando a mares, lo vio claro: aquella tía, además de colocada, estaba más loca que una cabra y tenía bastante fuerza pese a no superarle mucho en estatura.

Así pues, no viéndole más salida al asunto, cejó en su fallido intento de ser "diplomática" y le arreó un cabezazo a la dunmer en toda la cara, lo bastante para aturdirla y que la soltara, gritando de dolor.

No se lo pensó dos veces y salió pitando de allí. En ropa de cama.

- ¡A mí!, ¡a mí! - chilló sofocada mientras corría - ¡Una loca!, ¡UNA LOCA ME ESTÁ PERSIGUIENDO!

Lal se tocó el puente de la nariz, dolorida... aquel pequeño grano en el culo le había dado bastante fuerte... Se giró iracunda para coger la espada de cristal que descansaba al lado de la cama, arrancar una sábana de la cama y cubrirse con ella mínimamente, invocar un atronach de la llama y salir a toda leche detrás de la pequeña imperial dispuesta a convertirla en una mancha en el suelo.

- ¡TE VAS A ACORDAR DE MÍ, DE MIS ANTEPASADOS Y DE TODO EL PUTO PANTEÓN DAÉDRICO!

Tempest corría y corría como si no hubiera un mañana.

En una de ésas, un chorro de fuego procedente del atronach ígneo que la tipa ésa había invocado le pasó a un palmo de distancia.

Rodó a un lado rápidamente, más muerta que viva, abrió puertas y subió escaleras con la bruja y la criatura pisándole los talones.

_¡Oh, mierda, oh mierda, oh mierda!_ - pensó frenética - _¡Acabo de darle cuerda a una drogadicta chalada y sectaria! Dioses, ayuda, ayuda..._

Casi se empotró contra las puertas dobles que daban al Gran Comedor cuando, sin aliento y con los ojos como platos, irrumpió como una tromba, temblando a más no poder, y encontró a Martin sentado pacíficamente leyendo un libro.

Martin sabía magia, Martin podría neutralizarla.

- ¡MARTIN!, ¡AYÚDAME, POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS! - chilló con la voz afónica del susto - ¡LLAMA A LOS DEMÁS, RÁPIDO!

Martin se irguió, repentinamente alarmado y en guardia, dispuesto a hacer frente a lo que fuera de lo que la chica estuviera huyendo.

Tras un minuto, la elfa oscura entró furibunda en el gran comedor, dónde media Orden y Martin la observaban atónitos. Respiró hondo tratando de calmarse y escudriñó con la mirada la estancia hasta que sus ojos se pararon en la mata de pelo verde que asomaba desde detrás del Heredero. Lal frunció el ceño con una mezcla de desprecio y mala leche. Con un gesto hizo que el atronach se pusiese en guardia otra vez.

- Por todos los daedras de Oblivion, Lal... ¿qué demonios significa esto? - preguntó el pobre Martin con la voz ligeramente teñida de exasperación.

Tempest entonces miró al sacerdote imperial como si no acabara de creérselo. Entonces... ¿conocía ya a la tipa ésa?

- ¡Ésa! ¡Ésa mocosa es lo que ha pasado! - respondió indignada, colocándose la sábana que, tras la persecución, comenzaba a escurrirse - ¡Ésa mocosa ha amanecido ésta mañana en mi cama, me ha insultado, amenazado y dado un cabezazo!

Martin se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, pidiéndole a Akatosh que le diese paciencia.

- Claro... y tú invocas a un atronach, desenvainas la espada y la persigues medio desnuda por el Templo... ¿No te parece una reacción un poco desproporcionada?

- Pues no. - contestó la dunmer sin dudarlo ni un momento.

- ¿Qué hemos hablado del control de la ira, Lal? - preguntó Martin en tono severo.

- Vaaaaale... - suspiró la elfa bajando la espada, molesta. El atronach se desvaneció en el aire acto seguido - De todas formas... ¿quién cojones es la canija ésa?

- ¡Le dijo la sartén al cazo! - exclamó indignada la muchacha imperial desde detrás de Martin, envalentonándose por momentos tras ver que la dunmer aquella que pasaba por el nombre de Lal no podría atacarla.

- Basta, las dos - reprendió el sacerdote severamente al tiempo que se quitaba de la trayectoria visual entre las dos féminas, dejándolas de frente, a buena distancia de separación - Veamos... estoy un tanto confundido. Decís... ¿que habéis despertado las dos juntas en la misma cama? ¿Acaso no tenéis cada una la vuestra adjudicada...? - en ésto que pareció momentáneamente aturdido y miró, primero a la chiquilla imperial a su derecha, luego a la joven dunmer frente a él - Espera... aquí hay algo que no me cuadra...

- ¡Claro que no! - intervino Tempest, molesta ante la evidencia de la confianza que parecía desplegar el sacerdote con la mujer, como si la conociera de tiempo atrás - ¡Nunca he visto a ésa tía! - expuso - ¡Se ha metido en MI CAMA y ha intentado matarme! ¡¿De dónde narices la habéis sacado?!

Martin la observó, nuevamente confuso.

- ¡Hay que tenerlos cuadrados, guapita! - respondió Lal, sintiendo como la vena del cuello le volvía palpitar de ira nuevamente - ¡Has amanecido en MI CAMA y me has provocado! ¿Y ahora me vienes con estas? Por el amor de Azura, Martin... ¿Quién es esa niña y qué está pasando aquí?

El sacerdote las miraba alternadamente, intentando comprender qué era lo que no encajaba allí. Tomó asiento aturdido, hundiendo la cabeza en sus manos, con un gesto de sumo cansancio provocando así que las dos jóvenes dejasen de fulminarse con la mirada para observarle con una mezcla entre curiosidad y preocupación.

- ¿Tan grave es? - preguntó la elfa a su amigo, yendo hasta su lado y apoyando la mano en su hombro, frunciendo el ceño.

- Martin... - musitó Tempest apesadumbrada, sintiendo cómo la tan bien conocida bola de arrepentimiento se le formaba en la boca del estómago - De verdad que no quería montar ningún pollo... ¿estás bien?

Tras un breve momento, el sacerdote alzó la mirada hacia ellas.

- Tú eres Lal y tú eres Tempest... - murmuró aún meditabundo - No comprendo por qué... pero sois dos y yo entiendo que sólo debería de haber una...

- ¿Una, Martin? - inquirió Tempest, sin comprender.

Lal también le dió una mirada de total desconcierto y enarcó una ceja. Aquellas palabras carecían de todo sentido a su entender y Martin parecía evidentemente desorientado.

- Sí... no sé cómo explicarlo... - el hombre alzó el rostro y miró en derredor, buscando confirmación en los rostros igualmente desconcertados de los demás Cuchillas allí presentes - Caroline - interpeló a la bretona Cuchilla que solía guardar la entrada del Templo en el turno de guardia de tarde-noche - Dime con sinceridad si estoy equivocado, pero Lal... Tempest...

La mujer asintió, igualmente extrañada.

- Sí, Señor Martin - asintió - Me ha resultado a mí tambien extraño verlas... juntas... - dudó - Es como si... - se llevó una mano a la frente - Oh, Talos, no sé cómo explicarlo...

- Yo las conozco a ambas - terció Baragon con la misma expresión de extrañeza - Pero es que me da a mí que no debería ser así... porque sólo hay una Heroína de Kvatch.

- Pues claro, idiota, yo - dijeron ambas jóvenes al unísono para, tras pronunciar éstas palabras, quedarse mirando la una a la otra como aleladas.

Martin se pellizcó el puente de la nariz en su habitual gesto cansado.

- A ésto me refiero exactamente.

Lal alzó la cabeza orgullosamente.

- Yo cerré el primer Portón de Oblivion. - dijo con seriedad, mirando a los ojos de Tempest - Me dieron el título de Heroína de Kvatch aquel día... Martin, tú estabas allí. Fué el día que nos conocimos.

Tempest frunció el ceño, dolida. Se sentía en aquellos instantes como si la estuvieran desplazando, como si su propia historia la hubiese comprado otro... como si todo lo que había vivido... y lo mal que lo había pasado dentro de aquel infierno de mierda, no hubiera servido de nada.

Y conocer a Martin, y sentirse útil y especial... todo borrado de un plumazo.

- Yo fui a buscar al Heredero a la Corona por hacerle un favor a Jauffre - explicó serenamente, tratando de no autocompadecerse a sí misma ya que era de niños pequeños. Y ella no era ninguna niña - Me encontré con el percal en Kvatch y... - tragó un momento saliva, no queriendo recordar aquel horror que revivía cada vez que entraba en aquel abismo - Y me metí a lo loco. Lo cerré de casualidad, busqué a Martin, me lo llevé a Chorrol y luego... - pareció súbitamente cansada - Todo ha ido tan deprisa...

La dunmer notó cómo el ánimo de la muchacha se oscurecía al hablar del Otro Plano. La miró con comprensión y por un momento sintió cierta empatía por la chica. Meditó detenidamente todo lo que había escuchado durante unos segundos.

- Vale... - se dirigió a Martin con calma - Entonces, de repente, nos encontramos con dos versiones de la Heroína de Kvatch... Dos versiones de la persona que el Emperador Uriel soñó que cerraría "las Fauces de Oblivion" - comentó con su característico gesto de las comillas - ¿Cómo se come esto?

La joven imperial meneó la cabeza.

- Uriel Septim no soñó conmigo ni que yo sería la portadora del Amuleto de Reyes - explicó, recordando a su buen amigo Eidon con dulzura - Habló antes con otro hombre... un dunmer de Morrowind, Eidon, quien me salvó la vida dando a cambio la suya y confiándome su misión... yo jamás llegué a ver al Emperador en persona.

Lal bajó la mirada pensativa... _Otro dunmer... Si es que desde Indoril Nerevar, Morrowind no para de parir héroes... _

Decidió que sería más prudente no compartir sus pensamientos en aquel momento.

- Martin... - llamó la elfa suavemente a lo que el Heredero levantó la cabeza - ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Cómo podemos llegar a entender lo que está pasando?

Tempest miró fijamente a Lal con los enormes ojos llenos de suspicacia. Sus papeles eran idénticos, pero entre ellas había un gran abismo, eran seres distintos. Aquella dunmer, pese a no ser ni musculosa ni muy alta parecía albergar una gran fortaleza en su interior... por no mencionar que sabía cómo canalizar su magia y era más que evidente que estaba capacitada para manejar una espada. Estaba ante una guerrera, una mujer que probablemente se habría ganado más a pulso el título de heroína que ella.

Quería demostrar con todas sus ganas que seguía siendo digna... aún enfrente de alguien más fuerte que ella.

Martin las miró a ambas.

- No lo sé... probaré buscando en el Mysterium Xarxes... Tal vez ésta... situación, sea de naturaleza daédrica - respondió con tono cansado. Las dos muchachas asintieron - Ah, y Lal...

- ¿Sí?

- Por Akatosh, haz el favor de ponerte algo de ropa... - dijo Martin con una sonrisa mal disimulada, a lo que Lal se echó a reír sonoramente.

- Nunca me dejas hacer nada divertido.

Tempest sonrió ligeramente, pese a todo, la situación tenía su qué de entretenido.

Pero tendría que pensar rápido, el tema de consultar el Xarxes podría llevar tiempo... y ella no disponía de ése tiempo. Tendría que ir e informar al jefe de los detalles pertinentes... porque si no ya se lo veía subiendo cuesta arriba hasta el Templo encabronadísimo, como era su uso y costumbre, preguntando que a qué venían ésos días de holganza sin venir ni a informar ni nada. Con lo neurótico que era y la mala leche que gastaba... éste era capaz de rebajarle el sueldo.

- Hey ¿vienes arriba? - le preguntó la dunmer en tono casual mientras se dirigía a la salida del Gran Comedor envuelta en su sábana.

Tempest la miró alelada. Y hablando de gente con cambios de humor repentino...

- Bueno... - dijo, no muy segura, hasta que volvió a sonreír ligeramente - Pero ésta vez, mejor sin atronach.

Lal rió de nuevo y asintió. Continuó el camino hacia la habitación seguida de cerca por Tempest. Al atravesar la entrada principal se cruzaron con Jauffre que observó la indumentaria de ambas jóvenes, primero con incredulidad, para luego dedicarles una mirada de intensa desaprobación. La elfa se encogió de hombros, devolviéndole una sonrisa desafiante. La imperial miró avergonzada al viejo Maestro y apartó la mirada frunciendo el ceño. El bretón suspiró, negó con la cabeza y continuó con su camino.

Nada más entrar en la habitación, Lal tiró la sábana a un lado y se agachó a recoger la Armadura Etérea que había dejado la noche anterior al lado de la cama.

Al sacarla de su escondite, a Tempest casi se le salieron los ojos de las cuencas observando cómo la dunmer se vestía tranquilamente con aquello como la cosa más normal del mundo.

_De modo... que tú también eres una asesina._

¿Qué implicaría aquello?, ¿también su jefe sería el mismo? ¿Y la gente del Santuario...? o, al menos, los que quedaban en él. ¿Habría cometido los mismos errores que ella?, ¿o habría matado sin pensar a todos y cada uno de ellos?

El pensamiento le encogió el estómago.

- ¡Demonios! - exclamó Lal viendo que no entraba en su conjunto de armadura - ¿Qué le ha pasado a ésto?, no me digas que éstas mierdas encogen...

Tempest entonces palideció al ver que la dunmer debía de haberse equivocado de conjunto y había pescado el suyo.

Lal alzó la vista, primero miró la ropa, luego a la muchacha e inmediatamente sonrió juguetonamente, habiendo sacado ya sus propias conclusiones al respecto.

- Vaya, vaya... Mira tú por dónde... - comentó en tono casual sentándose en el borde de la cama - Parece que Lady Tempest tiene un secretito muy muy oscuro...

La chica tembló interiormente.

- Al igual que tú - observó consternada - Pero no creo que sea una cosa que Martin deba saber, ¿no crees? - añadió con la voz apagada.

La dunmer se estiró para buscar su armadura del otro lado de la cama.

- Bueno, en eso estamos de acuerdo... - respondió resueltamente - Lo que no acabo de entender es qué hace alguien como tú en la Hermandad... No pareces el tipo de persona que disfruta con un asesinato... más bien todo lo contrario ¿me equivoco?

La muchacha bajó la vista.

- ¿Y quién podría disfrutar quitándoles a las personas algo que no les puedes devolver? - musitó - Es inhumano... yo procuro que no sufran, me es indiferente si se lo merecen o no. La Hermandad me da dinero, yo acabo con la vida de gente que está sentenciada y procuro que ni se enteren.

Lal esbozó una sonrisa irónica preguntándose qué clase de Hermanos Oscuros tendría aquella chica para preguntarse quién podría disfrutar quitándole la vida a alguien... Se preguntó si pertenecería al Santuario de Cheydinhal, si habría llevado a cabo la Purificación... Si conocería a Lucien Lachance.

- Tienes buen corazón, muchacha - comentó en tono amargo - Mal compañero para un asesino...

- Éso mismo opina el jefe... además de decir que soy una pusilánime y una envenenadora.

- Uh... Parece un hombre encantador... - repuso sarcásticamente - Mi Portavoz suele ser bastante... agradable... Aunque sospecho que carezco de tus escrúpulos a la hora de llevar a cabo mis contratos.

Tempest resopló. El jefe era de todo menos agradable.

- Mi jefe es el Oyente de la Mano Negra, y te puedo asegurar que no hay tío más obseso y cabrón a lo largo y ancho de Cyrodiil - repuso con resignación - Es un ser oscuro, egoísta y sin un ápice de moral que hace lo que quiere cuando le viene en gana, como si se trata de saltarse los Cinco Principios a la torera... - negó con la cabeza - Pero es la única persona que me ayuda a cerrar los Portones al Oblivion. Sin él, ya hace tiempo que estaría muerta.

La elfa observó a Tempest un tanto sorprendida... No conocía al Oyente de la Madre Noche, pero por lo que había escuchado en el Santuario, de Ocheeva y Vicente, no parecía tan mal tipo como el mal bicho que la pequeña imperial le estaba describiendo...

Aquel pensamiento sacó a flote el recuerdo de la Purificación. Apenas sí había pasado una semana desde aquello. No había sido un trabajo agradable... Los asesinos de Cheydinhal le caían bien, no había llegado a considerarlos una familia pero eran agradables y solícitos... Acalló su conciencia pensando que así eran las cosas y que aquellas eran las órdenes.

_Y una mierda, Lal... ¿Cuándo te han importado a tí las órdenes?_

Agitó la cabeza suavemente y alzó la vista. Tras el breve silencio en el que sus pensamientos la habían sumido, la pequeña imperial la observaba con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó con media sonrisa.

- Es extraño, ¿sabes? - comenzó a decir Tempest mirándola fijamente - La Hermandad Oscura, ¿cómo acabaste allí?

- Del mismo modo en que acabé en la cárcel. - sonrió la dunmer - Maté al asesino del Morag Tong que venía a por mí antes de que él me encontrara. Un guardia me pescó y me envió a pudrirme a los calabozos de la Ciudad Imperial... Escapé el día de la muerte del Emperador Uriel, por casualidad, por el destino... llámalo como quieras. Aquella noche, mientras dormía, un hombre se me acercó y me hizo una buena oferta. El resto es historia. - suspiró - ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo termina una joven de tan noble alma en la Hermandad Oscura?

La chica le dio una mirada vacía.

- Yo también asesiné en defensa propia - explicó - Ni siquiera sé cómo lo hice. Yo estaba en una misión que debía ser de lo más inofensiva... detener a un grupo de mujeres en Anvil que estaban aprovechándose de la credulidad masculina del lugar, ya me entiendes...

Lal sonrió. Hombres...

- Pero las cosas salieron mal, las mujeres se asustaron y me intentaron cerrar la boca - prosiguió - A dos las conseguí dejar K.O. a leches, pero la líder... - hizo una pausa - me atacó y yo reaccioné sin darme cuenta y... la maté... - concluyó con un hilo de voz - A la noche siguiente el que ahora es mi jefe se presentó en mi habitación a oscuras y me hizo la misma proposición que te hicieron a ti... solo que yo tardé un mes en aceptarla. Y todo fue por dinero.

La elfa la miró, casi con lástima... Era un camino imposible, o muy difícil de dejar una vez tomado... y claramente no era una vida para aquella chica.

- En fin... - dijo Tempest tratando de poner buena cara - Pese a ésta situación tan rara yo he de seguir informando a mi jefe, que si no, se cabrea conmigo y luego me llama de todo menos guapa - ironizó - Así que me toca viajar hasta Cheydinhal. Compromisos, ya sabes... ¿no te pasa igual?

_Está en el santuario de Cheydinhal también entonces._

- Jefes... ya sabes cómo son. - sonrió Lal - ¿Te importaría que te acompañe? Tal vez yo también deba explicarle este percal a mi Portavoz, y me queda de camino...

Tempest la miró encantada. Compañía de viaje... no había nada mejor... siempre y cuando la dichosa compañía no te llevara a caballo hacia Portones al Oblivion...

- Oh, estupendo - dijo con una sonrisa - No me gusta ir a solas por los caminos... hace poco que monto a caballo y me da no-sé-que ir sola...

Lal miró a la muchacha con una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión. Qué chica más extraña.

- Pues avisamos a Martin y nos ponemos en camino.

Y éso hicieron. Pese a lo mucho que Martin les pidió paciencia y sosiego, ambos elementos eran tercas como mulas, y ni la una ni la otra estaban dispuestas a esperar en aquel santuario en mitad de la sierra a que algún renglón del Xarxes viniera a iluminarles el día. Porque Martin... y las cosas como son, era lento de narices a la hora de desentrañar los misterios del espeluznante librito aquel.

Así pues, hinchando pecho orgullosamente, las dos heroínas partieron rumbo sureste, hacia Cheydinhal, la una silbando y la otra callada hasta el momento en que un sonoro pescozón procedente de la segunda acalló la musiquilla interminable de la primera.

Luego se hizo el bendito silencio.

* * *

_**NOTA: **Hale, ahí lo llevamos las dos. Con el paso de los capítulos iremos desvariando un poco más, que tenemos pensados bastantes "fallos del programa" xDDD_


	3. Cap 02

_"Aburrimiento, caos y otras yerbas (alucinógenas)"_

* * *

_Cap. 02: Un hombre, dos mundos._

* * *

Lal observaba fijamente a Tempest con una ceja enarcada... o, más bien, a su montura.

Tempest tampoco le quitaba ojo de encima a la suya.

_Viniendo de ésta tía, supongo que me lo debí de haber imaginado_ - pensaron ambas al unísono.

Porque, mientras que la chica imperial montaba un... maldito unicornio... sí, de ésos con cuerno y todo, Lal cabalgaba a lomos de una yegua sombría... un animal de ojos tan rojos como los de su amazona y de corazón tan negro como la noche.

_Shadowmere..._ - pensó Tempest con vaguedad.

_¡Un unicornio!, ¡¿de dónde coño sale la cría ésta?! Sólo le falta vomitar nubes de azúcar..._ - Lal meneó la cabeza de lado a lado. Aquello era, cuanto menos, surrealista.

Cabalgaban contra el viento en silencio y contemplando el cielo gris de tanto en tanto. Ya lo que les faltaba es que fuera a llover...

Tempest notó inmediatamente la mirada de la elfa oscura sobre ella y se giró en su dirección sólo para encontrarla con una casual expresión divertida en la que parecía leerse "_¿En serio?"_

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Aún le escocía el capón que le había dispensado horas antes para que se estuviera quieta y dejara de silbar.

- Nada, nada... - contestó la otra en tono coñero - Así que... un unicornio.

Tempest enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Algún problema?

La dunmer negó con los mofletes hinchados, tratando de contener el inminente ataque de risa que se desató segundos más tarde y terminó con ella llorando sobre el lomo de Shadowmere mientras la Hija de la Tempestad, viva imagen de la ofensa, la miraba con una mueca de reproche.

- Por el amor de todos los daedra... Es que un maldito unicornio... - respondió la elfa cuando consiguió contener el ataque de risa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas hipando - Tus pedos huelen a flores y tu vómito es rosa, ¿verdad?

La chica frunció el ceño. Y el unicornio bajo ella pegó un sonoro resoplido para unirse también al descontento.

- ¿A qué viene tanto cachondeo? - preguntó mientras acariciaba las albinas crines del fantástico animal - Entiende lo que dices, ¿sabes? Y tiene muy mala uva.

Pero Lal continuó con la risa, incapaz de contenerse. En su vida había visto semejante dúo de amazona y montura. A ver... tampoco es que Shadowmere fuera un caballo normal... pero, al menos, un equino demoníaco infundía bastante más respeto que un... oh-ah, mágico y cursi unicornio.

Oh, diablos, no podía parar de reír...

- Uuuh... qué miedo... un caballo blanco cornudo cabreado... ¿qué va a hacerme? ¿Echarme chispas de colorines?

- ¡No es un caballo!, ¡y pega coces!

- ¡Ah!, ¡yo pensaba que daba aplausos! - ironizó la dunmer - En serio, ésto parece sacado de un artículo surrealista del Mensajero del Caballo Negro después de que uno de los editores se haya puesto de skooma hasta el culo... bueno... - paró a meditarlo unos segundos - Realmente parece sacado del Mensajero del Caballo Negro sin más... El caso es, ¿de dónde cojones has sacado ésa cosa?, ¿del "_Todo a dos septims"_?

- Del bosque. Y no es mío, viene conmigo porque... - la imperial lo meditó un instante, no muy segura en realidad de lo que iba a decir - … porque se aburre.

Aquella respuesta vacilante desencadenó un nuevo ataque de carcajadas de la elfa oscura, esta vez, acompañada por Shadowmere que meneó la cabeza soltando un relincho burlón. La yegua oscura recibió un par de palmaditas afectuosas de su amazona.

- Genial, ahora el caballo demoníaco también me putea - bufó Tempest, malhumorada - Ésto es sencillamente cojonudo...

- Oh, no se lo tengas en cuenta... tiene sentido del humor. Y siempre se alegra de volver a casa - respondió la elfa alegremente, señalando el torreón destruído del Fuerte Farragut.

Tempest se quedó un minuto entero de piedra al tiempo que el unicornio, como sincronizado con sus pensamientos, se había detenido en seco para quedarse varios pasos atrás mientras su pequeña amazona masticaba un pensamiento tras otro.

_Es verdad... si tiene a Shadowmere en su poder tiene, por narices, que conocer al jefe..._

Aquello le revolvió súbitamente el estómago.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Hija de la Tempestad? - preguntó Lal al observar la súbita lividez de la muchacha - No me digas que unos cuantos esqueletos te ponen en este estado...

La chica negó con la cabeza.

- Porque, si es eso, no te preocupes, conozco una entrada secreta... - continuó la elfa tratando de calmarla - ¿Has estado aquí alguna vez? Es la... morada de mi Portavoz. Lucien Lachance.

_No, si estar he estado aquí ni se sabe de veces y de las más insólitas maneras..._

Ponte tú ahora a lidiar con el jefe y con Lal a la vez...

Tempest la siguió hasta el tronco hueco que ocultaba la entrada al habitáculo en el interior del fuerte con un nudo en la garganta.

Descendieron la escalinata llenándose las manos de moho y, una vez plantaron los pies sobre la fría superficie de piedra de aquel siniestro lugar, Lucien Lachance, inmediatamente, dejó lo que quiera que estuviera haciendo en su mesa de alquimia y, si bien primeramente se mostró encantado de ver a la elfa oscura, la arrogante sonrisa que se le venía dibujando por momentos en el rostro se le borró en seco en cuanto vio que iba acompañada.

Y, al percatarse de que ésta segunda persona era la... dichosa cría de las narices, las observó un momento en blanco, incapaz de entender o de procesar la maraña de pensamientos y reacciones que le vinieron de tan singular encuentro.

- ¡Por el amor de Sithis! - ladró furioso con toda la sangre hirviéndole por las venas mientras se plantaba frente a ellas de dos zancadas - ¡¿Qué diablos significa ésto?! ¡¿Acaso ahora Fuerte Farragut se ha convertido en una oficina de recepciones?!

Inmediatamente calló, confuso, no muy seguro de los motivos que le habían llevado a vociferar de aquella manera. Se sentía ultrajado por un lado de que aquella irritante mujer hubiera tenido la osadía de venir acompañada... pero es que la compañía era su Sil...

Espera, ¡¿qué...?!

El imperial observaba aturdido a las dos mujeres. Su instinto le gritaba que aquello no era posible...

- Vaya un recibimiento, Lu... - ronroneó la dunmer con una sonrisa provocadora, llevándose una mano a la cadera.

Tempest dirigió los ojos hacia la elfa, sorprendida y con el miedo a la reacción del hombre imperial, haciendo que se le erizaran los pelillos de la nuca.

- No he tenido noticias tuyas desde el último contrato, querida - respondió él, dejando de lado por un momento la presencia de la Hija de la Tempestad y mostrando su amplia sonrisa lupina - Esperaba, al menos una visita de cortesía... ¿Qué os enseñan sobre educación en Morrowind?

Tempest entonces enarcó una ceja, ya más relajada y repentinamente mosqueada de aquel comportamiento, completamente ilógico en el contexto de su superior.

- Jefe... - aventuró inclinando la cabeza a la derecha con una mueca de extrañeza - ¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿estás enfermo...?

La mirada y la expresión del Portavoz cambiaron radicalmente en ése mismo instante para dirigir a su muy impertinente subordinada una mirada feroz.

- ¿Te he dado yo permiso acaso para que traigas a más gente a mi guarida, asesina? - siseó entornando los ojos en su habitual gesto de intimidación.

- No, jefe, pero verás, es que ha...

- ¡No me repliques, inconsciente! - ladró el hombre volviendo a ser la clase de persona que la chiquilla conocía bien y aguantaba como buenamente podía - ¡De no ser porque se trata de otra Hermana de la Organización autorizada a venir aquí, os pasaría a las dos a cuchillo! Chiquilla estúpida...

- Podrías intentarlo... - murmuró la elfa, burlona.

Tempest le dio un discreto codazo.

- No le cabrees. - la previno en un susurro.

- Oh, no te preocupes por eso, Tempest - contestó resuelta - De momento el único campo de batalla en el que es capaz de vencerme es en la cama... y no siempre. - añadió dirigiéndole una mirada provocadora al Portavoz.

Tempest abrió desmesuradamente los brillantes ojos zarcos y, en un instante, se atragantó con su propia saliva, provocándole una tos descontrolada que la hizo enrojecer como un tomate.

_La madre... que lo parió..._

Lachance, sin embargo, se limitó a entornar los ojos. Y ya la mirada no iba exclusivamente dirigida a su muy exasperante subordinada... la del pelo verde...

Lal advirtió ésto y le respondió a su vez con una mirada desafiante mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda a Tempest para ayudarla con el atragantamiento.

- Hoy estás de un borde que no se te aguanta, Lachance. - comentó la elfa con desdén - Verás, la chiquilla y yo veníamos a comentarte que tenemos un serio problema.

- ¡Muestra más respeto por tu Oyente, Silenciadora! - replicó el otro con mal gesto, apuntando a la dunmer con el dedo índice, soberbio hasta la médula, hasta que, dándose cuenta de su desequilibrado temperamento, se llevó una mano enguantada a la sien - Oh, Sithis bendito... no... no sé qué diablos me ocurre...

- Jefe... - trató de intervenir la joven imperial, ya repuesta de la impresión, para apaciguar los ánimos antes de que Lal y Lachance se enzarzaran en una segura pelea que no sólo involucraría a los no-muertos del Portavoz, si no a los atronach de la elfa - Tienes que escucharnos, hemos venido aquí porque ha surgido un imprevisto... bastante preocupante, y no sabemos...

- ¡¿Callarás la boca, mujer?! - exclamó el otro haciendo ademán de asirla por el brazo para zarandearla y que dejara de incordiar.

- LUCIEN LACHANCE, EN NOMBRE DE AZURA ¿QUÉ COJONES ESTÁS HACIENDO? - bramó la dunmer enfurecida, apartando a una aturdida Tempest e interponiéndose entre ella y el Portavoz.

El imperial tragó saliva, bufando con mal disimulado desdén. El palpitante dolor de cabeza no le dejaba pensar y su mirada furibunda se clavaba en las dos mujeres. Había algo animal y amenazador en los ojos de aquel hombre, algo que Lal no había visto nunca y que parecía dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento. La dunmer, alerta, se llevó la mano al mango de la espada discretamente.

Sin embargo, y para su mucha sorpresa, notó la mano de la chiquilla cerrarse en torno a la de ella suavemente. La elfa giró un momento la vista y se encontró con la pequeña imperial negando con la cabeza. Había resignación en su mirada.

Porque ella ya conocía a aquel hombre, y sabía que lo mejor era darle los detalles con puntos y comas sin alzar la voz. El tío, si no estaba demasiado cabreado, se calmaba solo.

Se llevó una mano a la pequeña bolsa de viaje que portaba siempre consigo, rebuscó y sacó una poción curativa. Aquellos mejunjes, además de curar heridas, calmaban la musculatura.

Se la entregó al Portavoz sin decir ni mu y éste, desesperado por su punzante jaqueca, la tomó inmediatamente sin dar ni las gracias, bebiéndosela a grandes tragos.

Las dos jóvenes le observaron a una prudente distancia, una consternada, la otra aún desconfiada y vigilante.

Cuando terminó, el hombre dejó la botella sobre su estantería y se pasó una mano por la frente, pensativo.

- Bien - comenzó ya más calmado - De acuerdo, vamos a ser lógicos... no entiendo por qué habéis venido las dos juntas aquí... Sithis, si yo creo que no deberíais ni de conoceros... ah... - resopló aún desorientado.

La elfa soltó la empuñadura de la espada, relajó la postura y se acercó al hombre, más calmada pero aún alerta.

- Eso tratábamos de explicar. -comentó apoyándose cuidadosamente en el escritorio, haciendo que la atención del Portavoz se desviara a ella - Algo ha pasado. Algo muy raro. Ella debería de ser yo - explicó Lal señalando a la Hija de la Tempestad - Y yo debería de ser ella. No tenemos muy claro quién o qué es el responsable de esta situación. En todo caso, ambas consideramos que sería prudente venir a informarte antes de ponernos a investigar nada. - alzó una ceja antes de comentar - Lo que no me esperaba es el numerito de hace un momento, pero puede que sea un efecto de todo este embrollo...

Tempest estuvo de acuerdo. Vale que el jefe tenía mala leche y, desde el tema del traidor, se había vuelto quizás algo susceptible a las visitas... pero jamás perdía los papeles de ése modo sin ton ni son... bueno, salvo las veces en que ella le tocaba los cojones, para qué negarlo.

Lachance, por su parte, las miraba sumamente confundido... escindido entre la sorpresa, la rabia, la indignación y... las ganas que tenía de hincarles el diente a las dos. Y si era a ambas a la vez, mejor.

- … Que tú deberías ser ella y ella debería... - comenzó a decir hasta que, punzante como una daga, la jaqueca volvió a hacer acto de aparición - No, no, no... la mujer es la mujer y tú eres tú... - sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado - Dulce Madre... ésto es una locura...

Tempest resopló. Manía con no llamarla nunca por su nombre...

- En eso estamos de acuerdo, Lu, es una locura - constató la dunmer - Una locura digna de Sheogorath.

- Espera... ¿Qué? ¿Sheogorath? - interrumpió súbitamente Tempest, arrancando un bufido del irritable asesino frente a ellas.

- Sí, Sheogorath... ya sabes. El Príncipe Daédrico de la Locura. - respondió Lal - Digamos que tuve trato con él hace poco... Como unas maracas, está el tío. Hizo llover perros en llamas para acojonar a unos pobres khajiitas... ¡Perros en llamas!

Lucien meneó la cabeza. Sheogorath... ir a dar justamente con un Daedra... ¿en qué diablos estaba Lal pensando...?

- Sé quién es Sheogorath - dijo la muchacha muy seriamente - Y sé que es sumamente imprevisible, y puede beneficiar o maldecir a su antojo al mortal que sea tan desventurado como para toparse con él... - y entonces, cayó en la cuenta - ¿Y si éste lío fuera cosa suya?

- Oh, vamos... - exclamó Lal - No parecía mal tipo cuando le conocí...

Lucien entonces, al oír aquello, saltó.

- ¡¿Que no parecía mal tipo?! - exclamó - ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!, ¡es un asqueroso Daedra de Oblivion! ¡Ésas criaturas volubles sólo traen problemas al plano mortal! - bufó exasperado - ¡El Gran Lunático!, ¡le has hecho un favor a un demonio chiflado!

- Eh. Relájate, Lachance. En Morrowind no nos educan en el rechazo a los Daedra - respondió Lal, imperturbable - Le hice un favor y él me recompensó. Me parece lo justo. Creo que dentro de lo loco que está, se puede razonar con él. Yo digo que vayamos a verle.

- ¡Pues yo digo que no! - replicó el otro con tono desagradable - ¡Es una orden!

- No te estaba pidiendo permiso, Lu - respondió la elfa con arrogancia - Esto no tiene nada que ver con la Hermandad ni con sus asuntos - se giró hacia Tempest - Eh, canija.. ¿tú qué dices? ¿Probamos suerte con Sheogorath?

La muchacha primero miró a su compañera, luego a su furibundo jefe.

_Oh, dioses... no me pongas en ésta tesitura, por favor..._

Tomando aire y procurando obviar la mirada acerada de su jefe, como si le fuera a saltar de un momento a otro a picarle los ojos cual ave de rapiña, Tempest asió del brazo a Lal.

- ¿Nos disculpas un momento, jefe? - dijo con el tono más medido de toda su carrera por la Hermandad para arrastrar a la dunmer con ella a un rincón - Por favor... no me hagas ésto... - le dijo con un hilo de voz - No puedo perder su apoyo... además de que, no seguir la orden de un superior en la Hermandad, es invocar la Ira de Sithis... y no quiero averiguar en mis carnes en qué coño consiste ésa Ira...

- ¿Y qué propones que hagamos, Hija de la Tempestad? - preguntó Lal en tono sarcástico - Tú has sugerido que Sheogorath tiene algo que ver con ésto, y realmente, prefiero empezar por ahí a esperar sentada a que Martin encuentre algo... Puedo hacerme vieja en ese tiempo, y soy una _mer_, así que..

Tempest se llevó una mano a la frente... que hubiera alguien menos diplomática incluso que ella misma era un problema... un problema muy gordo que, con el jefe en aquel estado, no solventarían de ninguna manera.

- Por Akatosh, piensa un poco - susurró sin quitarle el ojo de encima a su ceñudo superior al otro lado de aquella cámara subterránea enorme - Mírale, se le ha ido la olla... más de lo que ya estaba antes de todo ésto. Lo mejor es decirle "_sí, bwana"_ a todo y pirarnos por nuestra cuenta - explicó - Procura no cabrearle y hazte la tonta. A veces funciona.

- Mentir como bellacas y largarnos. Es justo. - aceptó la elfa - Pero es mejor que hables tú. A mí lo de mentir no se me da muy bien... o al menos ese desgraciado me pilla siempre.

- ¿Qué narices estáis murmurando ahí las dos? - interrumpió el imperial en tono avinagrado, harto ya de esperar.

Tempest se giró hacia él con expresión de simulado arrepentimiento y caminó junto a Lal tranquilamente con su mejor cara de niña buena. Que no es que colase mucho el ponerse modosita y melosa con el jefe, pero... bueno, llevaban ya casi una semana sin hacer... vale, ÉSO... y al tío cuando le faltaba sexo se le reblandecía el cerebro.

Rezó por que, con la táctica de la subordinada encantadora, pasase por el aro.

- Le he dicho a Lal que sería una imprudencia... desobedecer la orden directa de un superior... - comenzó Tempest a decir con su voz más sumisa - Al fin y al cabo... el hacerlo implicaría invocar la Ira de Sithis, ¿verdad, jefe?

Lucien la observó con los ojos entornados, suspicaz a aquel cambio repentino de disposición. La chiquilla solía ser de todo... menos obediente.

Además, muy a su pesar, sabía de sobras que a ella la terrible figura del Pavoroso Padre no le inspiraba ningún tipo de fervor.

Tempest entonces, leyendo el lenguaje corporal de su jefe, tiró para el acercamiento físico, pese a saber en la evidencia en la que se estaba poniendo frente a su compañera. Total... ya le daba igual...

- Martin ya está estudiando el Xarxes para dar con la solución - probó a convencerle mientras se le arrimaba con una sonrisa que prometía muchas cosas - Seguiremos con nuestro trabajo y te informaremos si llega a alguna conclusión. ¿Te parece bien, jefe?

Dicho lo cual se pasó una mano muy calculadamente por su melena verde con un gesto lánguido. Aquello sí que captó la atención de Lachance, cuyas ganas de meterse en la cama con una o con ambas iban en aumento por segundos.

_Ya te tengo._

Tempest llevó una de sus manos a la espalda y le hizo una seña a Lal para que colaborara.

Dos pares de tetas mejor que uno.

La elfa captó inmediatamente el mensaje de su compañera.

_Y parecía tonta cuando la compramos..._

Se acercó a los otros dos contoneándose suavemente y simplemente asintió con una sonrisa que enseñaba gran parte de su blanca dentadura y prometía muchas cosas. Y, en la cabeza de Lucien, esas promesas le ganaron por goleada al raciocinio y la mala leche.

- Ahora vamos al Templo del Soberano - la voz de Lal afirmó, ni preguntó ni tanteó - Te mantendremos informado. - Y, cuando el Portavoz parecía a punto de replicar, la dunmer se inclinó hacia él, apoyando una mano en su pecho y susurró en su oído cosas que harían sonrojarse a la mismísima Barenziah - La próxima vez - añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Viéndole la cara de salido que se le había quedado al tipo, Tempest seguida de Lal ascendieron por la escalinata que daba al hueco del árbol sin perder en ningún momento la sonrisa. Lucien las vio desaparecer por la trampilla con la idea del cabello de la chica y las caderas de Lal enredados entre las sábanas de su cama reproduciéndose muy vívidamente en su perturbadísima mente en formato fantasía erótica por duplicado.

Sin embargo las chicas, cuando salieron al exterior, pensaban de todo menos en las burradas que podrían estar cruzando la mente de su muy alterado superior. Contaban con que fueran lo bastante entretenidas como para mantener su atención lejos de su plan.

Al llegar a donde estaban sus monturas (el unicornio, curiosamente, se había quedado junto a Shadowmere sin largarse al bosque como era su costumbre y la estaba olfateando de arriba abajo) Tempest suspiró como si le acabaran de quitar todo el aire de los pulmones. Se sentía tremendamente avergonzada.

- Vaya con el caballito mágico de la mocosa... - exclamó la elfa con su habitual tono burlón mientras se subía a la yegua - Y por cierto... vaya habilidad para camelarte a Lucien hablando... Yo sólo consigo ese efecto quitándome la ropa.

La chica se puso coloradísima. Pese a saber el efecto que tenía en el jefe, aún no lograba acostumbrarse a ello.

- Ya... - murmuró ausentemente.

- ¿Cómo que "_ya"_?, joder contigo... y parecías una mocosa de lo más inocentona...

Tempest, mientras subía a lomos del unicornio, bufó.

- ¡Deja de llamarme "mocosa"! - exclamó molesta - Tampoco es que tú parezcas mucho más mayor que yo...

- Querida _niñita_... - respondió la dunmer poniendo especial énfasis en la segunda palabra - Tengo 174 años.

Tempest alzó las cejas.

- Venga ya...

- ¿A que me conservo _increíblemente _bien? - dijo Lal mirándola con una sonrisa juguetona - Mi nana solía decirme que Azura me había bendecido... Hace muchos años que no veo a mis hermanas, pero espero que estén criando arrugas ya.

Tempest suspiró para, un segundo después, sonreír. Éstos elfos...

- Asco dais los _mer_ - replicó con un punto de cachondeo. Que le dijeran a ella dónde había que firmar para seguir como una colegiala casi doscientos años después.

- Hay excepciones, pero sí, generalmente dan asco - respondió Lal distraídamente. Continuaron al paso por el camino cuando la elfa decidió sacar de nuevo el tema con una sonrisa maliciosa - Bueeeno... ¿y cómo descubriste que la mejor forma de manejar a Lu es con lo que tienes entre las piernas?

Tempest abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y a un pelo estuvo de atragantarse como cuando habían estado en la ruinosa fortaleza de las narices.

Tratando de recuperar la compostura, se encogió de hombros.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando.

- Te estoy hablando de sexo. Folleteo. - contestó la otra sin remilgo alguno - La segunda devoción de Lucien Lachance, después de Sithis, son las faldas y lo que hay debajo de ellas. Y las dos lo sabemos muuuy bien.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me acuesto con él? Tiene edad suficiente para ser mi padre. - replicó la muchacha imperial deseando que la trola colara y dejasen el asunto de una buena vez en paz. Le hacía sentir mal.

Lal rió. La chica le caía bien, pero hacerla rabiar era demasiado divertido.

- Bueno, yo tengo edad para ser su tatarabuela y me acuesto con él. El tío es bueno en lo que es bueno. - rió - No deberías de sentirte culpable por eso, querida.

Pero Tempest no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer. Y aquello lo único que le hacía era darle dolor de cabeza.

- En los humanos es distinto - argumentó - Y tú pareces muy joven. No es igual. No compares. Es mayor.

- Hay _mer_ que sólo mantienen relaciones con otros _mer_ por ese motivo - sonrió la elfa - Puedo parecer una veinteañera, Tempest, pero he vivido cinco veces lo que él... Y, al final, los años que pasan son lo que cuenta.

- Supongo que llevas razón, lo que cuenta son los años que uno vive... - dijo Tempest vagamente, ya más tranquila porque parecían haber dejado el asunto atrás - Yo tengo diecinueve y he vivido muchas cosas... unas me gustan más que otras, pero quiero vivir. Si fuera _mer_ como tú, no me preocuparía tanto el perder mi tiempo. Tendría varias vidas humanas por delante.

- Oh, yo perdí 75 años en Sadrith Mora, intentando ser _apropiada_. Ahora intento recuperar el tiempo perdido - rió Lal - De todas formas, a pesar de tener siglos, el mundo cambia muy deprisa, nunca hay tiempo de verlo todo, pequeña imperial.

- Pero es MÁS TIEMPO del que yo tengo... y no me irían mal un par de siglos de juventud para aprender a hacer un poco de magia decente.

- Se puede aprender a hacer magia en cinco meses. Lo suyo es aprovechar el tiempo que tienes y vivir... - Tempest miraba a la crin del unicornio pensativa cuando la elfa añadió en tono malicioso - Así que... ¿te acuestas con Lucien?

Tempest pegó un bote sobre su montura como si la hubieran pinchado con un alfiler en el culo.

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó enrojeciendo violentamente - ¡No!, ¡ni de coña!

- ¡Venga ya! Si yo he querido meterme en tus pantalones, estoy segura de que él también... Y una vez ves lo que hay debajo de la túnica, el cabrón sabe convencerte...

Tempest comenzó a retorcerse las manos nerviosamente.

- ¡Te digo que no!, ¡es un capullo!

- Un capullo con manos mágicas, querida... Y ya sabes, el atractivo de la edad...

- ¡He dicho que no!

- … Las ventajas de la experiencia...

Tempest explotó.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! - exclamó mosqueada - ¡Tiene un buen culo!, ¡¿y qué?! ¡Ya está dicho!, ¿ya estás contenta?

- No especialmente... Si realmente yo no saco nada de ésto - lanzó un suspiro fingido - Pero... ¿No sientes esa paz interior que te da la sinceridad?

- ¡No!

- Yo tampoco - farfulló al borde del ataque de risa - Pero putearte es divertidísimo - añadió antes de salir al galope.

Tempest la alcanzó al trote. El unicornio, pese a no llegar al nivel de Shadowmere, también era bastante más veloz que el caballo medio.

- ¡Vete al cuerno! ¡Lo he pasado muy mal en ése antro de los cojones cuando has sacado el tema del sexo a colación y cuando nos lo hemos tenido que camelar!

- Oh, Azura... ¿En serio? - preguntó Lal estupefacta - Me resulta prácticamente imposible estar cerca de Lucien y no hablar de eso... Nuestra relación se resume en contratos y pinchitos.

- ¡Para ya!, ¡no me interesa! - replicó Tempest acaloradamente tapándose los oídos con los dedos índices.

- ¿No te gusta compartir o qué? - siguió vacilando la elfa.

- ¡No me gusta el haber caído en las garras de ése cretino! ¡El cabrón es muy listo!, ¡se te refriega, te soba y hale, alegría!

- Sí, es un guarro... el tío no se cansa de darle. - comentó la elfa alegremente - A veces los humanos sois maravillosos.

- ¡Espero que se le caiga a trozos!

- Lo que se perderían las mujeres de Tamriel sin el pajarito de Lucien Lachance... - respondió Lal conteniendo la risa como buenamente pudo - Se escribirían elegías desde Roca Alta a Estivalia.

Tempest, muy a su pesar, encontró aquello casi gracioso y se tuvo que morder la lengua para no reír. Estaba indignada. Punto. Aquello no tenía por qué que ser divertido.

- Pero qué dices... - replicó con fingido desdén - Si el tío es más bestia... te aplasta como una torta de maíz bajo su peso y le da ahí, con ahínco, el muy borrico.

Decir aquello sentaba bien. Muy bien.

- El muy animal es grande... prueba a ponerte encima. Aunque lo niegue y se te resista, al muy capullo le gusta. - comentó con toda naturalidad la dunmer - No entiendo cómo no te ha roto aún, con lo pequeñita que eres...

- Ya lo hizo. - se le escapó a la chica - Bruto...

A Lal se le escaparon un par de soniditos por la risa contenida.

- Hace falta valor para ir a por ese tío de buenas a primeras... - soltó con una sonrisa de aprobación - Felicidades, Tempest, te has marcado un Lachance.

Tempest se echó a reír escandalosamente. ¿Para qué amargarse?, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y poner verde al tío era divertidísimo.

- ¿Sólo uno? - inquirió con malicia.

- Con Lucien Lachance, el que prueba, repite… - rió Lal.

Y así, entre un comentario bestia y otro ambas, a trote lento, fueron en busca de lo que el Destino tuviera que depararles... o lo que un muy travieso Daedra hubiera preparado para ellas.

* * *

_**NOTA:** y seguimos con el cachondeo de éste Crossover que no sabemos de dónde ha venido ni adónde nos conducirá xD Pero lo que sí es cierto es que las risas entre párrafo y párrafo las hemos tenido SeventhDevil y yo._

_Agradecemos a Tule91 su incesante apoyo y a quienes quieran que nos estén leyendo (hijos, estiraos un poquito y comentad, que no cuesta dinero y no hay que registrarse ni nada, it's free! Además, una buena crítica para mejorar nunca está de más). Seguiremos con la historia según nos pille y según el grado de coherencia que podamos resolver a lo largo de la escritura :D_

_Como se dijo anteriormente: éste es un reto, Crossover y las misiones principales, ciertamente, quedan paralizadas aquí. Vamos a reírnos de Cyrodiil y de lo que toque, ¿eh? xD_

_Hasta lués, cacahués. Iremos actualizando los capítulos ya escritos por si mi compañera quiere añadir algo y tal._


	4. Cap 03

_"Aburrimiento, caos y otras yerbas (alucinógenas)"_

* * *

_Cap. 03: Cuando un Daedra pasa de tu culo..._

* * *

Lo cierto es que la famosa capilla de Sheogorath estaba en el quinto carajo.

Es decir, con respecto al Templo del Soberano de las Nubes, claro.

Ubicada en el sector de Leyawiin, la escondidísima capillita de las narices estaba a casi tres horas a caballo (y a buena velocidad, no sólo dando un agradable paseillo al trote) desde Bravil, hacia el sur, en una zona tirando a cenagosa, con mucho musgo y donde parecía llover a la mínima de cambio.

Lal y Tempest llegaron lo que se dice bastante pasadas por agua, ni más ni menos. Y sus respectivas monturas, también.

- J-jod-d-der - se quejó la pequeña imperial con los dientes castañeándole sin control alguno - Q-qué p-pulmonía nos vamos a a-agarrar, A-ak-k-katosh... ¡ATCHÚS!

Lal le tendió un pañuelo sin mayor ceremonia.

- Salud - murmuró mientras la chica se sonaba ruidosamente y alzó inmediatamente la mano cuando ésta hizo ademán de devolverle el pañuelo - Quédatelo.

Total, ¿para qué quería ella un trozo de tela a rebosar de mocos?

Poniéndose ambas a cubierto bajo una nada desdeñable encina, procedieron a secarse con las mantas secas que habían traído dentro de sus respectivas bolsas de viaje. Lo de llevarse toallas a una importante misión no es que hubiera tenido cabida en sus pensamientos.

Y es que ésa clase de gilipolleces parecían no pegar para nada con el tema de ir de tías duras y heróicas y… bueno, ésas cosas.

Y en éste menester de secarse andaban ambas mujeres, cuando se les arrimó uno de los escasos adoradores que había en torno a la estatua del Gran Lunático, un elfo oscuro ataviado con una blanca túnica de monje y un casco de piel (ésto último, a juzgar por cómo el resto de los chiflados iban vestidos, parecía el sello distintivo de ser adorador de Sheogorath) que le quedaba bastante grande al tener un cráneo tan delgado.

Y claro, acorde a la naturaleza del Daedra en cuestión, al individuo aquel que lo veneraba le faltaba un hervor.

O dos.

- Lugar. ¿No hay lugar? Tomad. ¿Aquí no? - enunció a toda velocidad mientras Lal comenzaba a experimentar aquella extraña sensación de _dejá vu_ al haber oído la misma frase la primera vez que llegó al lugar en cuestión - Bienvenidas a la _Arboleda de la Locura_, forasteras. O iros. ¿Quién sabe?, el tiempo dirá.

Exactamente las mismas estupideces que aquel memo le había soltado la primera vez.

- ¡Ah!, ¡pero tú eres la Campeona de nuestro Señor! - exclamó el tipo de repente, señalando a Lal con el dedo igual que un colegial, sumamente entusiasmado y sumamente irritante al oído pues su voz se había tornado en sendos grititos agudos - ¡Bienvenida otra vez! - en ésto que comenzó a rascarse compulsivamente - Ish… creo que debo de tener pulgas o algo… hace mes y medio que no me lavo… creo.

Aquello provocó no sólo que la pequeña Tempest se echase para atrás con repelús, no queriendo que las pulgas… piojos o ladillas que pudiera tener aquel tipo le saltasen encima, si no que su compañera dunmer comenzase a canalizar sus energías místicas hacia los dedos para condensarse en dos bolas de fuego, una en cada palma.

- Voy a cargarme a éste "flipao" de la vida, no dice más que chorreces - bufó despectivamente.

- Lal, NO - le advirtió la joven imperial.

Y ahí se inició una silenciosa contienda de miradas, una roja como la lava, la otra azul como un rayo, hasta que el ceño fruncido de Tempest, quien empezó a ponerse de morros, acabó por vencer la tozudez de la elfa oscura.

Con un agudo resoplido de frustración, Lal desistió en su intento. Nunca entendería ésa manía de algunas personas de ser tan intolerantes con éso de matar a otros y tal.

- Entre Martin y tú me tenéis la fiesta amargada, joder - se quejó - A éste paso, si no os canonizan o algo, os va a faltar poco.

- No puedes ir por ahí cargándote a todo lo que se mueve. - respondió Tempest, ceñuda.

- En este caso, yo lo veo como un servicio comunitario… ¿Qué? - saltó la dunmer ante la mirada que su compañera le dedicó tras aquel comentario.

- Qué servicial eres... - refunfuñó la pequeña imperial.

- Está tronado y es asqueroso. - dijo la elfa arrugando la nariz - Quisquillosa.

El seguidor del Gran Lunático, como si tal cosa, se había alejado de ellas al poco de empezar la discusión y se había vuelto a reunir bajo la lluvia con sus desquiciados compañeros. El extraño cortejo de adoradores había comenzado a dar vueltas y saltos alrededor de la estatua, soltando estridentes grititos de júbilo.

Lal se dejó caer cansinamente contra el tronco del árbol que las cobijaba y entornó los ojos. Quién tuviese un cuenco de caldo caliente y una cama seca para dormir...

Tempest, entretanto, observaba el extraño baile ritual de los sectarios con una ceja enarcada.

- ¿Qué coño hacen? - preguntó con una mezcla de fascinación y de ganas de salir cagando leches de allí.

La dunmer a su lado resopló con evidente diversión.

- ¿Tú qué crees? - se mofó - Están tocados del ala. Nada de lo que veas que hagan va a tener mucho sentido. ¿Ves a ésa argoniana en pelotas? - dijo señalando con el dedo a una de las féminas presentes allí quien, efectivamente, iba completamente en cueros salvo por las botas que calzaba y el consabido casco de piel que todos vestían allí - La tía cree que es un perro.

La chica le dio una seria mirada de duda. Mira que llevaba una buena temporada tratando con chalados de todas las calañas… pero aquella gente tan absurda y tan desquiciada de la Ermita de Sheogorath eran el colmo del surrealismo. Ni siquiera el elfo silvano Glarthir, y mira que el tipo había estado sonadísimo, se comportaba así.

A Lal, por el contrario, al haber crecido entremedias de una familia tan disfuncional como llena de codiciosos que gustaban de las intrigas asesinas de la alta sociedad dunmeri de Morrowind, aunque fuera contra miembros de su misma línea de sangre; estaba más que acostumbrada al cambio y a la locura en general. Desde que saliera de la cárcel y se le viniera encima todo el asunto del Amuleto de Reyes no había tenido mucho tiempo para cuestionarse demasiado todas las cencerradas, meteduras de pata y líos en los que se había metido uno detrás de otro a la carrera. Lal era así, aceptaba la vida como ésta venía y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad lo bastante jugosa como para sacar beneficios contantes y sonantes, o desafíos lo suficientemente provocadores como para que la mantuvieran constantemente en vilo. Era una persona más del hoy que del mañana.

El problema era que aquello conllevaba una total y absoluta falta de paciencia en la dunmer, quien estaba empezando a hartarse. Tenía ganas de resolver aquella estúpida situación, por lo que decidió ponerse en pie y, para sorpresa de la pequeña imperial, acercarse a zancadas a la estatua rodeada por aquel corrillo de locos.

- Quiero hablar con Sheogorath - enunció en un vano intento por parecer serena - Y rapidito, por favor.

- No es momento. ¿Momento? No es momento. - respondió el "líder" - El Gran Lunático no quiere ser molestado. El Gran Loco no habla. Nononononono.

- Me importa un pijo lo que quiera -bufó la elfa, tocando la piedra con la mano - ¡Oye! Sé que estás ahí. Habla. Necesito ayuda.

Nada. Diez minutos apoyada en la mierda de Ermita bajo la atenta mirada del extraño cortejo y de Tempest, que esperaba a una distancia prudencial para nada.

- ¡Hay que joderse, tronco! - exclamó Lal con evidente cabreo - ¿Así que ahora pasas de mí? ¡Voy a coger una pulmonía por tu culpa!

- Eh… ¿Lal? - murmuró la imperial tocándole el hombro con semblante preocupado - Aquí no pasa nada… Y empiezas a sonar como uno de estos pirados.

La elfa desistió y, con un cabreo monumental y cagándose en la puta repetidamente, siguió a Tempest de nuevo hacia la encina en la que habían buscado cobijo al principio. La chica, visiblemente aliviada se sentó a su lado, escurriéndose el pelo verde de nuevo empapado. La dunmer sacó una pipa alargada de uno de los bolsillos del macuto que llenó de tabaco y encendió con un trozo de yesca como buenamente pudo para luego sacar el mapa.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó con curiosidad.

- Buscar el sitio con posada más cercano - respondió la mer tras una larga calada - Está claro que hoy no vamos a sacar nada de aquí, salvo una buena pulmonía…

La muchacha asintió y se colocó a su lado para observar el mapa.

- Creo que lo mejor sería tirar hacia el sur… - comentó la elfa - Lo más cercano hacia el norte es Bravil, y esa ciudad me da puto asco. Leyawiin está a dos horas a caballo… El pueblo más cercano es Límite del Agua, pero no hay posada. Y dudo que nos acojan por la bondad de sus corazones. Podemos esperar a que escampe y nos ponemos en camino.

Tempest contempló absorta el mapa de tonos marrones lleno de anotaciones y símbolos en la diminuta caligrafía de la elfa. Había en él marcadas cuevas, pueblecitos, casuchas perdidas en medio de la nada e incluso una serie de ruinas ayleid, aquellas peligrosísimas construcciones en las que ella no se habría metido sola ni por todo el oro de Cyrodiil.

- ¿Has estado en todos estos sitios, Lal? - preguntó.

- En la mayor parte… - respondió alegremente - Las cuevas y ruinas Ayleid han pagado la mayor parte de mi casa de Bruma. Puedes considerarlas como fuente de ingresos extra. Allí dentro siempre queda algo.

- ¡No, gracias! - repuso Tempest tragando saliva - Paso de meterme yo sola ahí adentro.

La elfa dejó escapar una carcajada, negó con la cabeza, hurgó en su zurrón para sacar dos piezas de una fruta que Tempest no había visto en su vida y le ofreció una.

- ¿Qué son? -preguntó la imperial observando la fruta redondeada con curiosidad.

- Granadas. Le compré unas cuantas a un khajiit a las afueras de Bravil. Las traían en la caravana desde Elsweyr - respondió Lal cortando su pieza a la mitad con su daga de cristal. - Te comes las semillas y te quitas el hambre y la sed a la vez.

Tempest la imitó y observó encantada las dos mitades, llenas a estallar de granos rojos como los rubíes. Comenzó a desgranarla y introdujo una de las semillas en su boca con curiosidad. Tenían un sabor entre dulce y amargo que junto con su textura acuosa parecieron agradarle a la joven.

- Nunca las había probado. - confesó mientras se iba llenando la boca de aquellas jugosas semillas rojas.

- En Vvardenfell teníamos - comentó la _mer_ - Saben a casa.

Tempest no comentó nada a éste respecto (entre otras cosas porque tenía la boca llena y ya le habían regañado unas cuantas veces por hablar con la boca llena) y anduvo embebiéndose en los matices del sabor de la fruta aquella a carrillo lleno entretanto su compañera volvía a montar a lomos de la famosa yegua sombría y conducía a ésta a trote lento, de vuelta al camino. La imperial poco tardó en unírsele con presteza, aún con el buche bien lleno y produciendo algún que otro ruidillo de placer al terminar de engullir los últimos granos. Definitivamente, iba a tener que andar mirando por las caravanas khajiitas un día de éstos por si pillaba otra de éstas sabrosas granadas.

- Últimamente es raro encontrar fruta con el tema del invierno y tal. - comentó la muchacha ausentemente mientras ambas trotaban encapuchadas bajo la lluvia, que había pasado en pocos minutos de chaparrón a llovizna - Hay que estar conservando la fruta de la temporada pasada en barriles con hielo para que no se ponga mala.

Lal se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, todos los inviernos pasa más o menos lo mismo. Para eso está la primavera, para ponerse hasta las cejas de fresas y tal.

Tempest le dio una mirada de puro desconcierto.

- Lal - dijo con cuidado - Llevamos casi un año entero sumidos en el más puro invierno. No hemos tenido ni primavera ni verano éste año.

- Bromeas, ¿no?

La imperial negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

- Los Portones han supuesto un cambio climático de proporciones bastante tochas, y no lo entiendo… dentro del Oblivion hace un calor que flipas. - constató temblando de sólo pensarlo - No me dirás ahora que en… bueno, del sitio del que tú vengas andáis con clima guay y éso…

No se había atrevido a calificarlo de "_realidad paralela"_ u "_otra dimensión"_. Sonaba bastante alien, la verdad...

- Pues la verdad es que tenemos clima normalito para la época del año. - contestó la elfa - En Bruma hace frío, en Anvil hace calorcete. De hecho, ya es buena época para ir a la playita a bañarse y a tomar el sol.

La imperial suspiró con aire soñador… La verdad es que aquella situación daba asco. Llovía, hacía meses que no veía más que nieve y según se acercaban a Leyawiin hacía un calor pegajoso que daba asco…

Un momento...

¿Calor pegajoso?

Tempest se dió un golpe a mano abierta en la frente ¿Como podía no haberse dado cuenta de aquello? Hacía calor y la nieve había desaparecido en cuanto habían dejado Bruma atrás. Aparentemente la llegada de Lal había revertido el cambio climático provocado por los Portones.

Y la idea de tirarse en la playita, con la arena cálida y el agua fresquita del mar Abeceano cada vez se le antojaba más apetecible… había tenido muy pocas oportunidades en su vida de disfrutar de un día de playa y la sugerencia era tan tentadora…

A Lal no le pasó desapercibida aquella mirada de ensueño de la chica y, cazando la oportunidad al vuelo, estrechó la distancia entre ambas monturas hasta tener a la otra en su radio de acción y le dispensó un codazo juguetón.

- ¿No te gustaría, tras tantos meses de frío como me has dicho que has pasado, un poco de solecito? - dijo con una enorme sonrisa de media luna dibujada en la cara. Ahora que lo había pensado con detenimiento, el tema de la playita le había dado un giro de tuerca a las ganas de aventura. Estaba tan reventada tras tantos encargos aquí y allá… - Sólo imagínatelo: la arena blanca y templada, el olor del mar, el trinar de las gaviotas en el horizonte…

Tempest dudó.

- Pero… - vaciló - Tenemos que…

- Tíos macizos sin camiseta, - prosiguió la elfa oscura como si no la hubiera oído - Pillarse unas cervecitas fresquitas de cualquier bareto, tumbarse en la arena ¡y!… - anunció con grandilocuente énfasis - ¡Ponerse morena como una guarda roja! Te echas aceite para el sol por las piernas y los brazos y eres la más cachonda del lugar. Garantizado.

Ay, ponerse morena… Lal acababa de lanzar un anzuelo demasiado tentador como para no picar en él.

- Además - remató la dunmer finalmente - Tantas heroicidades y demás mierdas merecen unas buenas vacaciones.

Tempest miró a la elfa con la carita de duende iluminada por la ilusión. En toda su corta vida nunca había tenido unas vacaciones propiamente dichas en las que relajarse, darse baños, ponerse bien doradita al sol y comer marisco y beber hasta reventar.

Lal le dedicó una sonrisa victoriosa cuando la pequeña imperial alzó el brazo y exclamó a pleno pulmón:

- ¡A Anvil, se ha dicho!

* * *

_**NOTA: **aquí seguimos, al pie del cañón jajajaja_

_**Hija de la Tempestad -** Yo, por mi parte, me lo estoy pasando pipa con la historia y a Tule91 un millar de gracias por seguirnos ^^_

**_SeventhDevil__ -_**_ Por la mía, gracias al señor que nos deja reviews y gracias por querer a la zorra de Lal._

_Jajajaja, ¿qué sucederá en Anvil? Playa, mar abierto... nosotras no decimos nada xD_


End file.
